templarsoftwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Remsi Prime
Remsi Prime, also known as Remsi IV was a blue green world deep in the Unknown Regions. Originally it was slated to be colonized by sleeperships sent over 10000 years before the battle of Yavin IV, but the ships never made it. Eventually however, The Templars of Twilight colonized the world, establishing the Remsian Republic, a Governmental powerbase they would serve much like the Jedi did the Old Republic. Terrain The terrain of Remsi Prime was quite normal for a temperate world. Mountains, forests, jungles along the tropical region, plains, and coastal regions. Remsi Prime was considered a Jewel by the Templars, rivaling Zonama Sekot in its beauty. Flora Native Remsi Prime's native flora was, while beautiful, average. Several species of Evergreen trees, numerous flowers of the Rosa genus, and along the tropical region Wroshyr trees resided in the deep jungles. Transplanted Remsi Prime, thanks to the Templars, had numerous transplanted species of plants. Anothelian Vine Crawlers, Sekotan Fly Flowers, and the Therali Rose. Fauna Native Transplanted Colonization While the most of the planet's solid surface was suitable for colonizations, only two major colonies were formed on the world, Minshara and Minsura. Minshara was the residential center of the world, Minsura the industrial center. While Minshara was a bustling metropolis of skyrises, apartments, and shopping centers, Minsura was a mass of living quarters, factories, storage houses and loading docks. For the first 50 years of the planet and republics colonization the Templars were the Primary governmental force, after 50 years however the Templars began stepping back in making decisions and passed power over to the Remsian Senate. Ring of Remsi The Ring of Remsi was an orbital ring constructed after the first 25 years of colonization and finished completely at the onset of the clone wars. The orbital ring used two orbital tethers, essentially orbital elevators to transfer materials from surface to ring and vice versa. The tethers utilized linear catapults, platforms that ships, materials, cargo, even passenger cars could be attached to and accelerate up magnetic railings to the station. Space ports, located at the bottom of the tethers, also had linear catapults that passed through purpose built gaps in the station and launched ships out into orbit without using the ships fuel, this was much more cost efficient and saved small craft and private cargo ships more fuel, than launching from surface and reaching escape velocity. The Ring was in essence the third city of Remsi Prime, housing industrial founderies for producing materials and ship parts for the orbital ship yards, housing facilities for families and residents, commercial districts with countless stores, shops and restaurants, and many businesses chose to house their headquarters in space rather than on the planet itself. And the station aided in the planets defense by housing numerous defense emplacements capable of launching attacks against capital ships and also housing emitters for the planets planetary shield. The station was also home to 250 starfighters and their pilots, though their usual job was enforcing flight restrictions and keeping ships out of orbital no fly zones.